


Five Minutes

by merv606



Series: Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [9]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Johnny asks Amanda to text him when she's five minutes away from home.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048930
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Five Minutes

Amanda glances down at her phone, a text from Johnny that reads let me know when you're about five minutes away from home. 

Intrigued, she does as asked, texting when she's almost to the house.

The sight she walks in to takes her breath away, stopping her in her tracks. 

Daniel's bent over the table, chest flat to its top as Johnny fucks into him, needy little noises falling from him in tandem with every snap of Johnny's hips. 

She only needs a few minutes to recover, survey the scene, and make a decision.

"Work for it," she commands and Daniel rises up, places his hands on the table and starts to fuck back on Johnny’s cock. 

Amanda walks over, plastering herself to Johnny's side for a closer look as his thick length forces it's way in and out of her husband's ass. 

Amanda spies the lube on the table, reaching over to grab it to coat her palm but figures Daniel is probably wet enough so she coats a few fingers instead, a thought popping in her head.

Amanda reaches down to start jerking him off, and she was right, her hand gliding easily with the wetness that feels like it's flowing out of him. 

"Amanda, please," he begs. They take pity on him as Johnny pushes Daniel's chest flat to the table again, hips biting into the edge just how Daniel likes it. Johnny's hand goes to Daniel's head, keeping him in place. She rubs over the head of Daniel's length with her thumb as she slips a finger in along side Johnny's cock, hot and hard inside him, and that’s when Daniel cums.

Johnny pulls out, turning Daniel and lifting him onto the table. Johnny realizes he put him too far up, yanking him back towards him so his ass is to the edge, puts Daniel's legs over his shoulder and fucks back in. 

Daniel wails, back arching violently. He always likes it when it feels on the side of a little too much. 

Skin slapping on skin fills the air - Johnny's grunts, and Daniel's moans.

Amanda leans back against the counters, rubbing herself, breathing heavy. 

"You like that?! Watching me fuck your husband sloppy?"

"Yes" she says, voice even. 

"You like how well he takes my cock?" 

"Yes," voice still not giving anything away. 

"How he moans for it?"

"Yes," voice shaky now. 

"How much he loves taking my load up his ass?"

"God yes," she finally cracks.

Johnny leans over and takes Daniel's mouth, smothering the whimpers that haven't stopped since he pulled out and fucked back in, as he gives one final deep thrust in, then stills.

Amanda can see Johnny's ass clenching as he empties himself inside Daniel. Johnny's hips go back to small thrusts, filling him as much as possible, little "oh" spilling from Daniel at the feeling. 

He kisses the inside of Daniel's knee on his shoulder - and gently lowers his legs as he slowly pulls out from Daniel's body, dick shiny with lube and his release.

Amanda can see already a little pool of that release forming on the table from where it trickles out of Daniel's fucked out body. 

Johnny steps back and spreads Daniel's ass for Amanda to see, hole so,so wet and open. "You want a piece" he says, almost conversationally, as Daniel throws an arm over his eyes, shaky. 

She curses as Johnny trails a finger up Daniel's crack, gathering what has dripped out and starts fingering it back in, placing a calming hand on Daniel's still quivering stomach when he starts to whine at the over sensitivity. Johnny steps between his legs again when Daniel tries to close them, forcing them to stay open. 

Amanda groans, "I don't think i'd last even getting the harness on," as her fingers work faster. 

"You already come?" 

"Yes," she grits out, her fingers not even slowing. 

"Going for seconds then?" he asks. 

She nods, sight transfixed on Johnny's finger moving inside her husband. Her own fingers on herself seeming to match their rhythm and speed. 

Johnny walks over, taking her head in his hands on either side of her face, and kisses her. He picks her up then, not breaking the kiss, as she wraps her legs around his waist, putting her on the table next to her husband.

Without preamble he buries his face in her folds. Her legs squeeze his head as her hands push down on his head, fisting his hair in between her fingers. 

Daniel turns to face her, capturing her lips, unbuttoning her shirt enough to get his hand inside, his fingers slipping inside her bra to rub at a peaked nipple, his hand closing around one of her wrists, directing her hand to his well used hole, pliant and so, so wet from where she can feel the evidence Johnny left behind. 

She comes bucking against Johnny's face as Daniel leans over to take a nipple in his mouth.

She lies there panting, before turning her head to kiss Daniel. Johnny stands up after a few minutes, breaking their kiss to take her lips instead. She can taste herself on him. She deepens the kiss, Daniel watching them, before she's the one watching as Johnny moves to catch Daniel in a kiss. The sight causes the arousal already low burning in her belly to flare up. 

She just needs a few minutes to catch her breathe, she thinks, grab her harness, then she'll take up that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes my own - not beta read.


End file.
